Friend of the Tokkei
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: Spring,yes i named my character Spring,works under her uncle the Minister of Justice.She also helps out the Tokkei. Doesn't help one lives in the same building as her.Spring's job investigate cases before the Tokkei goes after the criminal.T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I think I might have screwed this one up. I sometimes do that.

* * *

"Why are we doing this captain?" Sara asked me. I grinned stupidly and opened Mikami's door to his office.

"It's good for missions and I heard there's a new guy in the first brigade." I answered still grinning.

"You're one crazy chick." Jake answered. I stuck my tongue out at him. I peeked around the corner of the door. Sara and Jake followed my lead.

"Usagi?" vice-captain Shikibu's voice said. It was hard to see anyone without getting caught.

"No, Usaki." A blond said. There was no emotion on his face, a true 'doll' if you ask me. I started to crumble under the weight on top of me. The door slammed open even more due to that idiot Jake.

"Hello Spring!" Mikoshiba said to me. He was bent half way so he stood just a bit over us. I live in the same apartment building as him. So, no way I can avoid him.

"Ah, hello Mikoshiba-san." I said raising my head a bit.

"You three okay?" Shikibu asked us. Sara and Jake got off me and helped me stand.

"Yep!" Sara answered for us. I was going to say 'no not really' but to late now.

"So, this is the new guy. Mind if we borrow him one of these days?" I asked. Said person only tilted his head and stared at me.

"NO!!!" Shikibu yelled grabbing the new guy and pulling him farther away from us. I smiled and kind of laughed.

"It depends on how well your mission is going." Mikami told me. I sighed in regret; our case wasn't ending so well.

"Are they the 47th brigade?" the new guy asked. Sara, Jake and I turned towards him.

"DON'T LUMP US WITH THOSE GUYS USAGI!!!" We yelled. Shock flashed in his eyes for a second.

"Maybe you should introduce yourself." Mikami told me.

"Oh, right. My name's Sakura Spring (First name: Spring, Last name: Sakura) I'm in charge of who goes where in other parts of the Tokkei. Example had you entered not as an executioner you would have been put in my bureau." I said. Mikami sighed and shook his head.

"The bureau that she is in charge of is hunting Doll Hunters and finding out where the really dangerous condemned criminals are. Those criminals are then handed to the third, second and first brigades." Mikami explained even further.

"So you're the intelligence department for the Tokkei." Usaki said. His teammates laughed a little and I was forced to think he is an idiot despite his top grades at the Tokkei Academy.

"Nope, we work directly under the Minister of Justice." Sara said. Saving me the trouble of talking.

"We answer only to the Minister of Justice and no one else. Well, except Spring's God-father." Jake added. I proceeded to strangle him until Igarashi walked in.

"Oh? I see that the first brigade's little hole has finally been filled…" He said. The new guy nodded. My grip on Jake's neck grew tighter when I saw Igarashi. It only took one word from Mikoshiba to set off an argument. In the end they punched each other.

"Just get on with your report. Jeez, you piss me off." I said.

"Yes almighty eighteen year old captain." Igarashi said. I smiled with satisfaction knowing I managed to piss him off even more. The condemned criminal number1632, Kunikida Kouhei missed his hearing. I remember that case; my team was the first to investigate it. Said criminal killed everybody in a club and is missing now.

"I remember now!" Jake said out loud. Sara started to look a bit green. The first brigade looked at us in surprise.

"Two of the officers guarding the crime scene have been murdered. The murder weapon was the same type of knife used in the other killings." Igarashi added. My theory just shot through the roof when I heard this.

"Spring how about you join the first brigade on this one." Mikami said. I nodded; going with them meant I was visiting the crime scene again. Just the thought made my stomach flip in several directions.

"If I lose my lunch you owe me dinner Shouta." I said walking out. Said person sighed, whenever I called him Shouta it meant I was serious about the whole dinner thing. I waited outside for them with the car. I just turned eighteen and because I'm always busy I haven't had time to go get my drivers license.

"It smells like someone's stuffy basement…" someone said when we were in the club. I stood by the doorway and noticed that something seemed off about this place. I noticed the door in the back it was slightly open. I took the gun I had on me off safe. I knew Mikoshiba noticed it too. Same with Shikibu, the only one not to notice it was the newbie.

Then again he was probably trying to keep his own lunch down or he it was because he was now reading the report. They proceeded back to the place where the numbers 1100 were written on the wall. If the newbie had good eyes he could tell that it was Doll written backwards. Mikoshiba shouted that they were pulling out. I watched as the back door opened even more. I smiled just a bit; the newbie had no idea what was coming.

Toudou Usaki ranked first in everything. I guess they no longer teach how to spot out of place things at the academy. Cause if they did then the guy would have noticed a doll hunter behind them. One got behind Shikibu, lucky us there are four people here. Even though the Doll Hunters out number us.

"Looks like a Doll Cleaner is here too." One of them said. I dodged the knife he swung at me. I landed my palm under his chin hoping I broke his jaw or at least fractured it. It's so hard to tell because they were those goddamn masks all the fuckin time!! I shot him in the chest and his partner in the arm. Mikoshiba managed to get a sort of confession out of one of them.

"Damn them! And they call you guys the Dolls. As far as I'm concerned they are more like dolls than anything else. Plus they're fuckin crimes are becoming more and more easier to figure out! Damn them!" I shouted when I was outside. Being covered in blood didn't help me at all. Another jacket goes into the fireplace. I sighed; I really need to stop wearing normal clothes to work. Mikoshiba was pouting and told the newbie something but I could tell he wasn't listening.

"I must apologize." Usaki said bowing. Mikoshiba and Shikibu stared at him in confusion. Even I had to stare at him, the guy had no reason to apologize for anything. Well, maybe not catching the whole Doll Hunter thing maybe back at the office. Mikoshiba didn't catch it either until the very end. No wonder he was pouting like a child.

"I'm sorry for all the impertinent things I said to you when I didn't even understand the situation." Usaki said. I bit my bottom lip to hold back a laugh. Eventually Mikoshiba gave him his first brigade badge and they shook hands. I started to get the feeling someone was watching us. Eventually I shrugged it off as nothing.

I also got the feeling that something bad was going to happen. You know when a cup breaks before you touch it. So, you think it was from the heat or something. It was that type of feeling. The feeling like everything that I knew was going to end in split moment.

* * *

This is a failure! Review if you don't think it is. Still review if it is.


	2. Sorry

I'm sorry this is short!

* * *

"Morning everyone." I said tiredly walking into the office.

"Morning Captain!" Sara shouted. I winced in return; the reason Shouta's apartment mate was being loud. Way to loud for me to get any sleep.

'Damn that Shouta for allowing that guy to enter his home! I swear if that guy makes any racket tonight. He is going to die I swear it!' I thought as I sat down at my desk. Just as I did Shouta walked in. I let my head fall onto my desk and that made the world spin.

"Hello Spring-chan!" Shouta said happily.

"Mikoshiba." I said. I lifted my head up to glare at him. So did everyone else

"Don't glare at me. I even made a side stop and got you all doughnuts. While you get some aspirin and coffee, so…am I forgiven?" Shouta asked me.

"Depends, what should I forgive you for. The one at fault is the guy living with you." I growled.

"Well, no matter how much I didn't want him to move in. He still did but the thing is this was his idea." Shouta told. I sighed and gestured for him to leave.

"I guess I can forgive him and you, for now." I said. Shouta only smiled and walked out looking like he just won a gold medal. Though the only medal he could get in my book is being the idiot. Shouta may be smart and a good executioner but his one downfall is acting like an idiot around his teammates and other brigades.

"How kind is he?" Jake said munching on a doughnut. I smiled and swallowed two aspirins. Along with a small cup of water and a doughnut.

"Very kind. Lets get to work, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked leaning back in my chair, coffee in hand.

* * *

This maybe short but I think it was pretty good how it ended.


	3. What a long day

**So here is what I decide to write. I don't own Dolls, no matter how cool it would seem. Cause the manga itself is really good. **

* * *

So while the First Brigade was chasing 'the present bomber'. We had our own case to deal with. A group of criminals that were supposed to go trial had disappeared. As part of our job we have to keep track on these people. If they go missing it's on our heads and in the media.

"What the hell!" I shouted angrily.

"Captain, there's no need for that language." Sara said. Just as Jake walked into the room, I sighed.

"No need for what language?" he asked.

"Never mind. Why you late?" I asked annoyed.

"Why you pissed off?" Jake retorted. I chased after him trying to choke him, just as Igarashi walked into the office.

"Hehe, you kids need a time out?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. Like Shouta, I thought Igarashi was annoying to hell.

"Mikami and your uncle want you to go to breakfast with them." Igarashi answered.

"No, I hate going to breakfast with them. So, I say no. Have a nice day." I said. Jake, Sara and I shoved Igarashi out the door.

"But." Igarashi said to the door. We locked the door and went back to the job at hand.

"Alright so, recently the number of missing persons and criminals has risen in this area." Jake said pointing to a spot on the map of the first district.

"Yeah, what else?" Sara asked.

"The reason I was late was because I went into that area and tried to get info." Jake told us. I sighed in annoyance.

"Let me guess, no one said anything." I said. Jake nodded.

"We need more people." Sara said out of the blue.

"Yeah, I know that, but we aren't getting anymore for awhile." I told her.

"I did hear a rumor though." Jake said.

"What?" I asked. Jake didn't answer Sara or me when we asked. The reason, his phone went off. It was Igarashi again. Jake put him on speaker.

"Okay listen you three! I don't care at all if you threaten to kill me, but I…" he paused.

"Need help." I said finishing his sentence. Sara and Jake held back their laughter when Igarashi told us yes.

"Sorry, we are working on our own case. So we can't help, ask one of the top brigades if it's really needed." I told Igarashi. I pushed end on Jake's phone

"Um, he's going to continue bugging us." Sara said. I nodded and looked back at the map. There was a pattern in these disappearances and I couldn't see it. Whoever was behind this, was making me seem like an idiot.

"I'm going out for a little bit." I told Sara and Jake. Both nodded and didn't ask any questions. Though I knew they wanted to, I forbade them from asking any questions if I leave without an answer to where I'm going. I took the elevator to the first floor and walked out of the building.

"Taxi!" I yelled several blocks down. I waved my hand and a taxi came to a stop on the curb. I got in.

"Where to?" the driver asked me. I handed him a slip of paper.

"You sure about going there Spring?" the driver asked. I nodded; he's only twenty and was in my forensics class. I graduated before him might I add. He sighed and started moving the vehicle again.

"Thanks." I said paying the driver and getting out.

"Be safe Spring, I know for a fact Doll Hunters are in this area." He told me. I shut the door and walked away. I heard the car drive away; I ignored the warning he gave me. If I was going to find out what was happening to all the people going missing. I had to put my self in danger. Not the kind the Tokkei get into but the kind that if someone finds out who you are you're killed on spot. Everyone in this part of the first district most likely belongs to the Doll Hunters.

I walked into a restaurant and sat at a table. While I was in the elevator I called someone who is not only an undercover cop. He was also a great friend of my mom. I ordered some hot tea and mitarashi dangos. I waited for about ten minutes and then he walked in. I had the skewer for my second serving of mitarashi dangos in my mouth.

"You're exactly like your father." My mom's friend said sitting down.

"So, you do remember why I called you right?" I asked.

"Yes, what do you want to know?" he asked me.

"I'm sure you know about the rise in missing persons," I paused and he nodded, "well I need to know why. Several criminals have also disappeared and I'm left wondering if it isn't some vigilante or a pissed off ex-police officer."

"I did know about civilians going missing but I didn't know there were criminals among them." My mom's friend told me.

"Sorry if I bothered you then." I said hanging my head.

"Look, if I hear anything. Then I'll tell you, but right now I got a meeting with my real boss. See ya later Spring-chan." He told me. I watched him leave and hail a taxi. After a while I finished my dangos and the moment I walked outside it started to pour. I sighed and started walking to back to the Tokubetsu Shikeishikkou Keimukan Butai building. It may be a long walk but I was hoping that I might hear something important. I took a short cut down an alley and came out onto the wrong street.

Reluctantly I called Jake and Sara but neither was at the office. I laughed sadly and walked towards a crowd of people. I hoped that it was a market, at that moment I didn't care if it was a black market or not. Lucky me it was a farmers market. I walked to the busy sidewalk and got my bearings back. I smiled and started walking only to run into someone. It was Tamao Hasui, Shouta's apartment mate.

"Oh! Hi Spring-chan!" Tamao said happily.

"Just got off work huh." I said smiling. He nodded and started walking towards the apartment building. I sighed in frustration, how can Shouta live with that teacup-obsessed maniac. I just got to the Tokubetsu Shikeishikkou Keimukan Butai building when Usaki-san walked out.

"Hi Usagi-kun!" I said waving. He looked at me and then looked away. I recognized that look by the aura he was giving off.

"Hey, want to eat dinner with me? I'll buy." I told him.

"Why are you even asking me a question like that?" Usaki asked no emotion on his face.

"Cause, you look like you needed to be cheered up." I answered grabbing his arm and pulling him in the opposite direction he was going. I read his file, I knew where he was going.

"Spring-san, I was going the other way." Usaki told me. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Eating is more important. Plus I want to know how your mission went." I said not smiling. Usaki looked away from me and I knew I had won that round. We both walked into a restaurant and seated ourselves.

"Thanks, for treating me to dinner." Usaki said. I sighed.

"Show some type of emotion will ya. I mean, I've visited that school and even the teachers tend to smile. Every once in a while." I told the person sitting in front me.

"She's right!" Shikibu-san said appearing behind Usaki, along with Shouta. I felt my head land on the table.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Murder at the art museum and my plan

**GOMEN!! I didn't mean to keep from updating for so long!!! T^T PLease enjoy!!!**

* * *

"What the hell!" I shouted. Shouta looked at me and smiled. I glared daggers at him but it's sad when the daggers aren't real. Shikibu stood there with a grin on his face. I swear one of these days his looks might get him in trouble.

"Um… Spring-san, I thank you for the dinner but I must leave." Usaki-san said standing up. I nodded sadly, mostly because I still didn't know how his second mission went. After Usaki-san was gone Shouta sat down in his spot and Shikibu pulled up another chair. I finally took the hint.

"I'll only pay for Shikibu-san's dinner and you pay for your own Shouta." I told the two first brigade members. The waiter came and looked a bit confused but I didn't say anything. Shouta told Shikibu to order the most expensive. The one thing I really like about Shikibu is the fact he tries to avoid being trouble. Since Shouta was paying for his own he ordered the most expensive. I ordered an appetizer, dessert and drinks for the three of us. Non-alcoholic of course, cause I'm still under age. While we waited for our food both told me what happened on their second mission with Usaki-san.

"I think that is one of those rare moments we might see him smile." Shouta told me at the end of the story. I couldn't help but feel horrible. I forced Usaki-san to dinner and told him to tell me about his second mission.

"Spring-chan, do you know what happened to the little girl?" Shikibu asked me. I wetted my lips. I was just a bit reluctant but Shikibu was giving those stupid puppy dog eyes. After three minutes of trying to evade caving…I caved and told Shouta and Shikibu. That the girl that was responsible for all the bombing on the kids.

"…was sent to a juvenile reform center." I said sadly. I've been there, it's not as nice as it sounds. It's basically a mental asylum for kids and the doctors there. Couldn't care less if the kids were helped or not. They were like Dr. Frankenstein but without making a big creature brought to life with lightning. The only thing I saw that worries me the most about that place is the fact the kids are threatened with shock therapy.

"Hey, I know you've been there. So what's it like?" Shouta asked. I gave him a look that could turn hell itself to ice.

"Not a-" I didn't finish my sentence because my phone started to go off. It was Sara, weird Jake is usually the one to call me. It was a text message, which was even stranger. It read that I need to get down to the Toutoh Art Museum. I stood up immediately and asked if Shouta and Shikibu wouldn't mind paying the bill. Before they could answer I had grabbed my coat and was running out the restaurant door. It took me two hours to get

to the art museum.

I will say this now I hate art museums but I love art. When I got inside Sara was standing by one of Tamao's co-workers. Regular officers knew my bureau worked under the Minister of Justice and that was it. If they knew we also worked with the Tokkei on a daily basis. It would mean no more going into my favorite sweet shop. It was ran by an ex-police officer and he may hate the Tokkei but he won't become a Doll Hunter. He thinks they are just as bad or worse than the Tokkei. He told me that once when the new member of the third brigade walked in and he was in uniform. I think it was a dare though, I wasn't sure. I still laugh whenever I see him, even if he is the captain of the third brigade now.

"Sara, where's Jake?" I asked.

"He's on a date." Sara answered. I could tell she hated that fact. If only Jake wasn't an idiot but he is. We walked down the hall and low and behold there stood Igarashi.

"Great, you two devils." Igarashi said annoyance in his voice.

"We aren't devils." Sara snapped at him. I wonder why she is mad at him usually she tries to keep me from getting mad. I looked over to where forensics was trying to do their job. I sighed in complete despair the victim was the ninth one in

"This makes Horiguchi Masaki's ninth victim now. Who is she?" I asked. I was captain of the team that started the investigation four years ago. It was given to the 42nd brigade to handle. After that sick-minded bastard was finally condemned half a year ago. The fact they hadn't caught the guy yet pisses me off.

"Fujisawa Kazuko, she was reported missing yesterday." Igarashi answered. We were standing a good distance from the victim. I hate to say body because it makes me feel like a doll. A lot of things do, I guess that's why I didn't take the position in the intelligence department.

"Wait, are we talking the man who kidnaps women for his paintings!" Sara said in surprise. Her eyes looked as big as saucers, both Igarashi and I nodded. When forensics was done all three of us left.

"So, who do you plan on giving it to now? Apparently the 42nd brigade failed, who gets his case." I asked as we walked down the steps of the museum.

"Huh?! Oh, well actually I hadn't really thought about it. I mean this guy seems really good at hiding but with this blunder I was thinking the 42nd brigade could still handle it." Igarashi said acting like it wasn't that big of a deal. I felt my eye twitch with annoyance.

"You know what I noticed about all of the victims is that they are all exceptionally really pretty women. I wonder what would happen if a really handsome guy were to cross his eyes?" Sara said out loud. Immediately Shikibu-san's face flashed in my mind.

"How about the first brigade?!" I said jumping down from the last step. I knew Shikibu-san liked to visit this place on his free time. So the thought of someone turning it into a crime scene probably angered him. The newbie if I'm thinking straight would have to learn when to stand up to his superior. Eventually everyone has to learn, I did when my superior made the mistake of doubting the yakuza.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	5. It's not my day

**Sorry this took awhile to update, the computers I have at home suck for uploading documents for my stories. Either way enjoy! ^^**

**Shouta-san: Sapphire does not own Dolls but only the idea for this story is hers along with any characters she has.**

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" I shouted into the air. Sara stared at me like I was crazy, mostly because there was a person sitting in front of me who my uncle had said would be a great part of this team. I tossed my dice and lost. I sighed and picked up the persons file that was on my desk.

"So…before applying for this 'job', you applied to the Tokubetsu Shikeishikkou Keimukan Butai correct?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"Why choose a dangerous occupation?" I asked. Not many who apply for this 'job' being so close to the Tokkei. Can stand the pressure, on a daily basis I'm threatened by the head of the Doll Hunters. I don't know how he knows my number but at least he doesn't know what I look like.

"I…want to help people…not as a police officer but as someone else…" he answered. I noticed he hesitated when speaking.

"Go be a police officer, your skills are better qualified for that job. Plus you help more people and don't have to worry about the people you care about hating you. After all, you have two kids to worry about. This occupation will wear you down and you won't ever see them. Apply for desk work, then you'll see them." I said politely. I smiled at him and gestured towards the door. Sara stared at me weirdly.

"What is the matter?" she asked after the man had left. I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath.

"He has two kids and his wife divorced him a year ago. She took everything from him, he only has visitation rights. Those only are for weekends though. I could never make sure he could get to see them on weekends. I know what's it's like to never see your dad. I know how those kids would feel." I said my face still in my hands. Last night was long and troublesome. I wondered how the first brigade was doing on the case so far. My phone started to go off and it interrupted my thoughts. I answered it.

"Yo, Spring-san, can you give me Horiguchi Masaki's address." It was the first brigades Intel leader person, I forget his name.

"Sure, so you guys got his case apparently. Hope you catch the guy." I said while looking for the address. I found it gave it him and hung up the phone before first brigade Intel guy could say anything else.

"Sara, call Jake and tell him to get his ass to work. I'm going out again." I told her. In my hand I held a piece of paper. Written on it was an address my mom's friend had given me. Apparently another undercover cop he knows is missing and this was his last known address. I got a cab and went to the address, I knocked on the front door when I got there. No one answered. I tried the door knob and the front door swung open. On instinct I took out my issued hand gun. Slowly I walked inside the house the gun at the ready.

"Hello? Mr. Tuskegee?" I asked. I spotted a trail of blood on the floor. I followed it to a room where I had the nastiest surprise. I've seen gross things before but that…that was just nasty. I ran out of the house and called the dispatcher. Tamao Hasui, a couple of his co-workers, paramedics, regular police and Forensics showed up ten minutes later.

"I'm okay!" I shouted at the paramedic who was trying to get me to sit down.

"Please miss, it's still possible for you to go into shock." The paramedic said calmly. Angrily I walked away, with the paramedic chasing after me.

"Tamao! Tell this paramedic I don't need to be looked after! I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled at the dark haired shorty. He looked at the paramedic and told him to leave.

"Next time just let them take a look at you. Shouta-kun would feel bad if something happened to you." Tamao told me.

"Yeah, right." I said rolling my eyes. Tamao sighed, true he's three years older than Shouta. To me he acts like little kid though.

"Spring, what in the name of God were you doing here?" Tamao asked.

"It had something to do with the case I'm working on. His name is James Tuskegee, an undercover cop who was on a stakeout in this building. This morning he didn't report to his superior. Who I happen to know, since the building I work in is closer, he asked me to check out the stakeout house and that's what I found. I didn't touch anything other than the knob on the front door." I answered.

"What's the case?" Tamao asked.

"That is on a _need to know_ basis, though right now it seems like you _need to know_ but in truth you don't. If you really _need to know_ go ask the Minister of Justice." I told the short person standing in front of me. The fact I'm like 5' 7" and he's like 5' 5" or something like that. Really helps when I'm emphasizing words unless it's Shouta. Cause then he out matches me in the height contest.

"Fine, I get it." Tamao sighed backing down. He knew what I meant when I emphasized on the phrase 'need to know'. At least I was hoping he did. I called Shouta in the end cause Sara wasn't picking up.

"So, you want a ride from us?" Shouta asked sounding all shocked and everything.

"Yes." I growled. They picked me up twelve minutes later. I sat beside Shibiku and some how managed to fall asleep with my head on his shoulder. Possible cause I haven't been sleeping well recently.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Tamao: T-T you underestimated my size and intelligence.**

**Me:*shrug* Who cares really, you're short and annoying.**


	6. author note

Sorry, my computer got re-imaged and all the files including the chapters I was working on for my stories got erased when I put them back on my computer. Sucks so I'm having to write them again and I can only update during the school year cause that's when I have my own computer and then the other computer I have at home ruins my files when I open them. So! I will somehow figure out how to update over the summer this year.


End file.
